godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gojira (MLP)
Gojira (ゴジラ), called Godzilla in Godzilla, is a giant mutated Godzillasaurus kaiju who first appeared in the 1954 Showa Godzilla film, Godzilla. He is the first incarnation of Godzilla. He was an ordinary dinosaur called a Godzillasaurus that was mutated by nuclear radiation, causing him to grow to enormous proportions and become a radioactive monster. He was originally evil but was then reformed by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna and he became a member of Godzilla's Earth Defenders faction and is one of the main protagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla. He is in love with Princess Celestia and he has feelings for her. History Showa ''Godzilla'' Over a period of a few months, the Ponies of Equestria mainland received distress calls from sinking ships at sea that became engulfed in flame. The mystery was growing still, until they dispatched a group of scientists to an island, close to where all the attacks were happening. During one night of their stay, a storm hit. The sound of unearthly thunder crashed, as a house was completely destroyed, along with the expedition's helicopter. The next morning, the Mane Seven, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance found, to their surprise, a huge footprint, reeking of radioactivity and housing a prehistoric arthropod known as a trilobite. Their questions were just leaving their lips of what could have caused this, when the answer revealed itself. Lifting his massive scaly face over the cliffs, Gojira roared his malevolent roar to the world, but just as soon as he appeared, he dove back into the sea. Returning to Equestria, the Mane Seven, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance tried to convince the skeptical public, but it wasn't until Gojira made his first landfall that the disbelief of centuries was brought to truth. Ripping houses apart, flipping a bridge, and trampling innocent lives, the beast left death in his path. Days passed as the Ponies of Equestria prepared a defense matrix of power lines around the heart of the city in anticipation of the creature's return. The wait was not a long one, as the nuclear giant made his way back to Equestria by nightfall. Tearing through the towers and tanks, the monster waded through the city with terrible force. Nothing survived his wrath and everything was reduced to rubble. Not even the unleashed missiles from the Wonderbolts could kill the beast. Diving beneath the waves once again, the monster took the hope and dreams of millions with him. The aftermath left death everywhere. Those who were fortunate enough to live through 's rampage, died soon after from radiation poisoning. Only one option was left. Ignoring the plaguing thoughts of his weapons, Dr. Daisuke Serizawa detonated his Oxygen Destroyer in the ocean. Gojira was caught and reduced to nothing but bones in a matter of minutes from the weapon. Unfortunately, the doctor took his own life as well. However, soon another member of his species would rise and would plague Equestria; Godzilla will finish what Gojira started. Millennium ''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack'' Over the next several decades, everypony gradually began to forget about Gojira, with many assuming the creature never existed and was simply a legend. In 1998, a giant reptilian monster attacked Canterlot, with everpony identifying the creature as Godzilla, the second member of Gojira's species. The Mane Nine and the Princesses doubted that the monster was Godzilla, but could not ignore the appearance of another giant monster. In the years following the Canterlot attack, sightings of giant monsters skyrocketed around the world, forcing everypony to be on high alert for the possible return of Gojira. In 2002, a nuclear submarine vanished off the coast of Applewood. Princess Twilight and Starlight Glimmer investigated the wreckage, noticing huge claw marks in the sub's hull. Just then, the ground shook and Princess Twilight and Starlight Glimmer witnessed Gojira's dorsal plates briefly appear behind several large rocks. When Princess Twilight and Starlight Glimmer's story was reported to the Princesses, units were scrambled to search for Gojira. The monster came ashore in the Islands, stomping on several houses during a storm. The guards searched the waters all around Equestria, but could find no trace of Gojira. Several of the guards began assuming Gojira never really did exist and search operations were called off. Not long after, Gojira appeared from a harbor and came ashore in Equestria once again. The Kaiju destroyed a small town and marched through the countryside, eventually being attacked by the Guardian Monster Baragon, who had been awakened to stop Gojira. Gojira easily overpowered the smaller monster and after a short fight obliterated Baragon with his atomic breath. Gojira continued his march across Equestria, as it became apparent that he was once again approaching Canterlot. The Wonderbolts were deployed to attack Gojira, but their attacks had no effect and easily shot the Wonderbolts down with his atomic breath. Eventually, Gojira reached Ponyville, where the Princesses had erected a last line of defense to prevent from reaching Canterlot. Gojira showed mercy and easily knocked out the guards in the city, but was interrupted by the arrival of Mothra, a second Guardian Monster. Gojira fired his atomic breath at Mothra, but she dodged it, causing the beam to hit the water tower instead. As Gojira was fighting Mothra, the third Guardian Monster, Ghidorah arrived, and helped Mothra take on Gojira. Gojira proved to be more than a match for both beasts, knocking Mothra aside with his tail and tearing into Ghidorah's necks with his teeth before slamming him onto a building. Gojira fired his atomic breath at the unconscious Ghidorah, intending to finish him once and for all, but Mothra flew in front of him and was blasted away by the beam. Gojira then turned his attention to the battleships docked in the harbor, destroying several of them with his atomic breath. As Gojira prepared to destroy the last few ships, Mothra flew up behind him, intending to take him by surprise. Suddenly, Gojira turned around and fired his beam at Mothra, vaporizing her. The battle was not over, as Mothra's energy showered onto Ghidorah, reviving him as the Thousand-Year-Old Dragon, King Ghidorah. King Ghidorah formed an energy shield and took to the air, screeching at Gojira. Gojira fired his atomic breath at King Ghidorah, but his shield deflected it. King Ghidorah dropped his shield onto Gojira, causing a massive explosion that blasted into the sea. King Ghidorah flew out over the water and attacked Gojira again, while the Satsuma was deployed to fire a D-03 Missile into a wound on Gojira's neck that King Ghidorah had opened. Gojira grabbed King Ghidorah's legs and dragged him underwater, where the Satsuma fired the missile at Gojira. Gojira saw the missile and pulled King Ghidorah's neck in front of it, knocking the beast out once again. After swallowing the Satsuma, Gojira surfaced, while King Ghidorah was reawakened by an ancient stone that fell into the water after Princess Celestia dropped it. King Ghidorah flew out of the water and blasted Gojira with his gravity beams, electrocuting him. After taking several hits, Gojira somehow absorbed the gravity beams into his dorsal plates, then combined them with his atomic breath in a powerful spiral-wrapped beam that obliterated King Ghidorah in a single hit. The combined spirits of the Guardian Monsters then flew into Gojira, dragging him underwater. Inside of Gojira, the Satsuma, piloted by Shining Armor, fired a D-03 Missile into Gojira's neck wound, which tore it open until it was a gaping hole. Gojira surfaced and prepared to fire his atomic breath at Princess Twilight and Starlight Glimmer, but the beam shot out of his neck wound instead. Gojira tried to fire his atomic breath again, with the same result. Gojira fell back underwater in agony, while the Satsuma escaped his body. Gojira saw the Satsuma swimming away and charged his atomic breath again. This time, Gojira's wound flashed brightly and he suddenly exploded. Gojira completely vanished from all radar and tracking systems and it appeared he was finally gone. As Equestria celebrated, Gojira's disembodied heart began continuously beating on the sea floor, hinting his return. Gallery Gojira (1954).jpg|Gojira in Godzilla (1954) Gojira (2001).jpg|Gojira in Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack Untitled 18.png|Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie watch in shock as Gojira first reveals himself. Untitled 17.png|Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance watch in horror as Gojira attacks Canterlot. GAM ShodaiGoji 8.png|Gojira in Kiryu's first flashback GMaKG GMA-OA - Godzilla's Still Beating Heart.png|Gojira's still beating heart at the end of Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla - Godzilla's Bones.png|Gojira's bones Trivia *Gojira is the first Kaiju to appear in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla. Category:Heroes Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Heroes Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Earth Defenders Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju